


Space and Stardust

by orphan_account



Series: The Things We Do [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, space references, space symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're flirting using space references???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space and Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukki's POV

   “So we’re all made of stardust?”

   “Yes,” I confirm watching Yamaguchi’s facial expression suddenly shift from confusion to pure shock and excitement.

   “Do you think we share some part of the same star?” He questions gazing over at me innocently with twinkling wonder in his warm brown eyes.

   “I don't know. Probably not considering the billions of stars out there and how it's been eons since their explosions, but it's not impossible,” I logically answer.

   A part of me feels light though; the thought of us originating for the same star is nice. It's more than nice, but I can't begin to describe how I really feel about it. Some part of our separate bodies were once together in one star, and in a way those star parts are still with each other.

   “Well now it's no wonder why you shine brightly,” he happily sighs turning the page to longingly stare at a nebula.

   “Huh?”

   Yamaguchi turns to face me, his eyes glossy with the same nauseatingly sappy feeling clouding my reasonable thoughts. We should be studying, we have an important final test about this soon. Yet I want nothing more than to kiss him, to gently touch the freckles dotting his skin like the stars in the night sky with my lips.

   “You're like a star Tsukki! You shine so brightly!” He exclaims giggling.

   His laughter isn't music to my ears, but there's something so great about hearing him happy.

   “Stars aren't that special,” I argue trying to hide my embarrassment while turning the page. “There's so many of them out there. They vary in size and temperature and appearance, and in our solar system alone there's millions.”

   “Ahh,” he sighs a little dejected. “Maybe you should be the moon then. It’s difficult to see your good qualities at first but they're there, even it it takes a while to see them…”

   My body freezes and his words echo in my head. _‘You should be the moon then…’_

   “Then what will you be?” I ask attempting to read the book but it's useless; Yamaguchi captivates my complete attention. His words may be simple, spoken on a whim without any hidden meaning, yet they resonate within me.

   “A star,” he answers. “I’ll be the star shining closest to the moon.”

   Every thought in my mind magically disappears the moment I hear his words. He still wants to be so close to me even after all these years?

   “Stupid,” I call him hoping he won't notice how happy I am and how shaky my voice is. “There's no star that's constantly close to the moon since the moon itself is always traveling in an elliptical pattern around the earth.”

   “So I’ll be chasing after the moon then?”

   My harsh explanation doesn't even faze him, he’s able to immediately retort an answer.

   “Why chase the moon?” I ask thinking about how inadequate the moon really is. It’s small, unable to shine on its own without any particularly distinguishing features. Compared to something like the sun, to someone who shines brightly all on his own, or any other planet in the solar system that demands people’s attention, the moon is nothing.

   “Why not?” Yamaguchi quips leaning over the table so our faces were inches apart. I can clearly see the freckles on his face.

    _They're definitely the stars,_ I think in awe.

   “Because there’s no reason too,” I bluntly answer still admiring him.

   “That's something for the star to decide,” he assertively argues. His brown eyes are deeper than usual; his expression stoic and serious. It's rare for him to be like this, and it's rare for me to be nervous.

   “I think the moon is the one chasing after the star, the one that's always trying its best no matter what,” I softly whisper. My volume’s low but I know he heard it.

   He doesn't open his mouth and I don't either. We just stay like that; my body sitting on side of the table and he’s leaning over it so our faces were close to each other's -close enough that I could kiss him.

   “You know, gravity is the force of attraction,” he points out. “The moon may have a weak gravitational force, but you don’t,” he breathes closing the gap between us so our lips lightly touch.

   He isn't a just star.

   Yamaguchi is the universe; so vast and intriguing already, yet it continues to expand into something greater on its own.


End file.
